


Her Voice

by Shadowwolf2579



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowwolf2579/pseuds/Shadowwolf2579
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heading back off on their journey after visiting Winry for repairs, Ed begins to think about small things that mean a lot to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Voice

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I put together rather quickly. I was in the mood to write something and so I did. It is not the best it is rather small and is meant to be a dabble. I hope you like it.

The memeory of Winry's smile was still planted into his brain. Even now as he slept with his head in his and was was rested agaisnt the window of the rattling train as land passed by outside, though he was unaware of that. He was to busy remembering her smiling face,her soft words and the hidden plea that came with them. 

_"Please come back and visit us again, Oh and Ed don't go getting yourself in trouble!"_ The blonde had called as the elric brothers walked away. Ed had just simply raised his hand and waved a goodbye calling an 'okay' 

It was just a normal thing he did, the small gesture may seem like he was not paying much attention but he had been. He heard the plea in her words, the worry for thier safty and fear that they would not return, the sadness of them leaving and the teasing that they normally did. Yes Edward could pick out everything she felt just from the sound of her voice. 

Maybe it was because he had been friends with ehr for so long, ever sense he coudl remember, maybe it was just easy to read Winry's emotions, or maybe something more. Ed wasn't sure really, though he did know one thing. It hurt everytime when he left her, hear the sadness and fear in her voice and the worry she held for them, it made his heart ache each time. 

Everytime he thought about her voice and the emotions it carried with it the more he wanted to go back and just pull her clsoe to him telling her it would be alright, but not even Edward could promise that, after all their journey has proven to be hard so far, and he nor Alphonse knew what was to come next. 

Though even if it was dangerous Ed would face it head on, he made a promise and he planed to keep it. He would get Al's body back no matter what, even if it meant not seeing Winry's smiling face again. That thought made Ed saddened even more, but he couldn't think like that. Instead he needed to look forword. 

Determination drawing him onward to get Al's body back to normal and return home to Winry and Granny Pinako and start living normal lives once again. That is how he would like hsi story to end. As the alchemsit slept he had a smile on his face for once he was at peace in his sleep, though he knew it would not last for long.


End file.
